Roseville Academy
by Justgowiththeflow
Summary: Cammie goes to a boarding school called Roseville Academy along with Macey and Bex. Before school starts, she meets an annoying guy who wants to date her-bad. This certain guy happens to be Zach Goode. It turns out that Zach is coming to Roseville Academy, and neither know that the other goes to the school! Now she will have to deal with Zach every single day. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy guys! I decided to start a new story since I also LOVE the Gallagher Girls series! Just so ya know this story is MAJORLY AU and Liz isn't in it-srry. I felt like it wouldn't affect the story that much if I didn't put Liz in the story. Jonas MIGHT be in the story...maybe. Not so sure yet. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series :'(**

"Please Cammie!" Bex exclaimed. Bex was trying to get me to go to the carnival with her so she could "coincidentally" run into Grant. It was the last few days of summer before going back to our boarding school. Let me introduce myself. My name is Cameron Morgan, but I go by Cammie. I am 17 years old. My best friends are Macey McHenry and Bex Baxter. We go to Roseville Academy, a boarding school for boys and girls. Once school started, it was back to being on our own without our parents.

"If I go then I'm just going to sit there and be by myself!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I can't just show up by myself! Then Grant will think that I am stalking him! Just walk with me until I accidentally run into Grant, then you can go home. Please?"Bex begged.

"How would I get home? You are my ride," I said with my arms crossed as I leaned on the counter at the Baxter's house.

"Good point, just go on some rides by yourself! Please, do this for me!" Bex exclaimed. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go," I said. Bex grinned at me.

"Great! I'll call Macey so she can pick out our outfits!" Bex exclaimed.

"Why can't Macey come with us?" I asked.

"She has to go to some boring banquet or something. She said that once you caved in that she could come over for a little bit to pick out our clothes and do our makeup," Bex explained.

"Why do we need makeup done? It's not like we are going to a fancy dinner!" I complained.

"Let's think about this Cam," Bex started, "it's a Friday night and we are going to a carnival. Lots of cute guys will be at this carnival. You are single. You do the math." I sighed. Macey instantly came to Bex's house once she called her. She brought two bags with her-one for each of us. Macey handed me the purple bag and shoved me into the bathroom to change. I opened the bag and there was a black crochet tank top with a royal blue cami underneath. There were extremely short white shorts with rips in them. Macey paired that with a pair of black gladiator sandals. I was really thankful that there were no heels involved. Once I put the outfit on, I walked out and Macey shoved me into a chair to do my makeup. Once she finished I was wearing foundation, bronzer, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. My hair was fine, so I left it boring and straight. Bex walked out with her complete look- a green tank top, a black leather jacket, really short black shorts, and a pair of combat boots. She had on foundation, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick.

"Can we go now?" I asked as I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. Bex looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

"Ok, let's go! Thanks Mace!" Bex exclaimed.

"Anytime, guys! Don't do anything embarrassing!" Macey yelled as we walked out the door. We got into the car and drove away. Macey was probably going to stay and edit Bex's wardrobe, but Bex didn't care. Once we arrived at the carnival, Bex was instantly searching for Grant.

"Once I spot him, you need to walk away so I can be alone with him. Got it?" Bex asked me. I didn't get to respond before she spotted him and went bolting. I decided to go have fun by myself and go on the ferris wheel. I instantly got on with almost no wait. When I got on the worker put another guy on with me. Once I looked over I saw the guy had dark, side-swept hair and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Overall he was pretty cute.

"My friend made me come to this stupid carnival just so she could ditch me as soon as she saw the guy she liked!" I exclaimed. He smirked.

"The same happened to me! He only went to see his "British bombshell"!" The guy exclaimed, putting british bombshell in quotes. I chuckled.

"That's an...interesting nickname," I said. He smirked again. Does he do that often?

"Anyways I'm Zach, and you are?" Zach asked.

"I'm Cammie," I said simply.

"So what school do you go to?" Zach asked me. I didn't know if Zach was a stalker or not, so I decided to lie.

"I go to Gallagher," I half lied. It was half true because I used to go to Gallagher, but I decided to switch to Roseville Academy.

"Cool,"Zach said. He fake yawned and put his arm around me. I looked over at him and he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even try," I said and moved his arm back to his side. Zach just went from nice to annoying in like 10 seconds flat. I looked the other way, and when I turned back to look at him his face was right in front of mine. My breathing hitched.

"What, you don't find my eyes hypnotizing?" Zach asked. I tried to pull away from his gaze, but I just couldn't. His green eyes were so hypnotizing. He started to lean in, but luckily the ferris wheel stopped and the worker opened the door for us to exit. I was grinning, happy that I got out before he kissed me. I turned around and Zach was smirking. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away when Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Don't think that you're getting away from me that easily, what's your number?" Zach asked me.

"I'm never going to tell you!" I said while wriggling out of Zach's grip. I started to walk away when Zach grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him again. He was basically hugging me from behind with my head on his chest. I tried getting out of his grip, but he was too strong. I gave up, and he just held me while he grabbed my phone and started using it. It was actually kind of peaceful and calming, but at the same time awkward. After a minute, he spoke up.

"Don't worry! I texted myself from your phone so I have your number!" Zach exclaimed as he let go of me. I snatched my phone back and walked away. I looked for Bex and found her. I was about to signal Bex that I was going to walk home when Grant saw me.

"Cammie! I haven't seen you since school ended!" Grant exclaimed. I walked over to them, and smiled at Grant.

"Hey, Grant," I said. Suddenly I saw Zach walking up and I groaned.

"Dude, I met this girl named Cammie and she was smoking hot!" Zach said to Grant. I cleared my throat to get Zach's attention. He looked at me and smirked. He turned back to Grant and put his arm around me.

"Apparently she just can't get enough of me-BONUS!" Zach exclaimed. I glared at Zach and shrugged his arm off of my shoulders.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here to talk to my best friend," I said. Grant's face lit up.

"Perfect! You know Zach! The four of us should hang out together tonight!" Grant said.

"Sure!" Bex exclaimed.

"As long as Cammie comes," Zach said. I was unsure of if I should agree or not, but after I received a look from Bex saying 'If you say no I swear I'm going to hurt you later' so I nodded my head. Zach smirked as we started walking away towards wherever we were headed. Well…this should be interesting.

**REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF ZAMMIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! What I hope to do is upload a new chapter at least once a week-I will definitely do that but I also hope to upload twice a week but I forgot to upload the new chapter over the weekend...oops. Well I will for sure upload once a week if not more! I hope to have this story go on for about 18 chapters if not more-what do you guys think about that? Let me know! Srry for the sorta long AN, but back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls series. **

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Perfect! You know Zach! The four of us should hang out together tonight!" Grant said._

_"Sure!" Bex exclaimed._

_"As long as Cammie comes," Zach said. I was unsure of if I should agree or not, but after I received a look from Bex saying 'If you say no I swear I'm going to hurt you later' so I nodded my head. Zach smirked as we started walking away towards wherever we were headed. Well…this should be interesting._

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to go get some pizza!" Grant exclaimed. We split up and walked to our cars to drive to the restaurant. As soon as Bex got into the car, she squealed.

"At first I was mad that you showed up, but now this is like a double date! I'm so excited!" Bex exclaimed.

"It's not a double date if one person isn't interested!" I exclaimed.

"What, you don't think that Zach is cute? He's totally into you," Bex said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know he's into me! He tried to kiss me on the ferris wheel!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me this sooner! OMG why didn't you guys kiss?" Bex asked.

"He's definitely an annoying, cocky charmer and I got lost in his eyes. They were just so green! He started leaning in, and strangely I wasn't pushing him away. Luckily we made it to the bottom before we kissed. I don't like him and I don't want to kiss him, I was just caught up in the moment," I explained. She nodded.

"I won't blame you if you change your mind," Bex said. I shook my head.

"That'll never happen," I said. We made it to the restaurant and went inside. The only seats available in the restaurant were two two-person tables. The boys arrived two seconds after we did.

"Oh, no! I guess Cammie and I will have to sit at one table and you and Bex will have to sit at the other," Zach said to Grant.

"Sounds good to me," Grant said. Bex giggled and walked to the table with Grant. Zach grabbed my hand and headed towards the other table. I tried to pull my hand out of his, but his grip was strong!

"You're not resisting right now," Zach whispered in my ear.. Zach pulled out the chair for me to sit down in.

"You do realize that you have a strong grip and that I'm never going to fall for your trap, right?" I asked Zach as I sat down and he pushed me in.

"It's no trap-you're just trying to tell yourself that," Zach said. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that night.

"So, how do you know Bex and Grant?" Zach asked me.

"Bex and I have been best friends since we were born, and I've known Grant for about five years," I said, avoiding the fact that I also saw him every single day at school since I lied to him saying I went to Gallagher. "So how do you know Grant?" I asked Zach.

"I moved into this town about a month ago, and I met him at a football game. We've been best friends ever since," Zach said. "I have an idea, how about you and I ditch Bex and Grant and go on an actual date?" Zach asked with a smirk on his face.

"I've got an even better idea! How about you stay here and I leave and never come back?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You know you secretly like me, you're going to cave in before you know it," Zach said. A waiter came up to our table. He looked about our age and had brown hair and brown eyes. He winked at me flirtatiously as we were ordering. Once I finished ordering and it was Zach's turn he made sure that the waiter saw him hold my hand across the table. I let him for my own amusement, and I didn't like the waiter at all. Once the waiter walked away I chuckled.

"What?" Zach asked.

"You had to grab my hand? We're not even dating," I said.

"Not yet, you mean," Zach said.

"Not now, not ever. You got that?" I asked Zach. He looked down and smirked.

"Then why are we still holding hands if you don't like me?" Zach asked me. I rolled my eyes. Our pizza came quickly and we ate very fast. Bex and Grant were still eating very slowly, so I went outside for some air. Zach joined me.

"Grant was basically drooling in his pizza. He is totally into Bex," Zach said. I nodded my head in agreement. I suddenly shivered at the unexpected breeze. I never brought a coat, and it suddenly got cold. The waiter that took our orders came out of the restaurant and was headed towards me. As soon as Zach saw he wrapped his arms around me and brought me really close to him. I rolled my eyes and got out of Zach's arms and walked back into the restaurant. Zach was annoying, not anything more than that. Bex had just finished eating and I pulled her out of the restaurant.

"What's up?" Bex asked.

"I'll tell you later. We got to go now," I said. We got into the car and left. As soon as we started driving away, my phone vibrated. When I looked, it said that the text came from: _Zach, the man of my dreams that I love _it read_: You can't say you didn't enjoy hugging me. _

_-Z_

I rolled my eyes after reading the text and put my phone away before Bex asked anything. Once Bex dropped me off at my house I quickly walked to my front door.

"Once the school year starts up, I expect an explanation!" Bex yelled from the car. I rolled my eyes, and walked away. The beginning of the school year was waaaay too close.

-Skip to Monday-

I woke up early to go to Roseville Academy. I said goodbye to my parents as they drove away, and headed to my dorm. I had received my dorm room number and my key in the mail, so that made everything much quicker. I was putting my key into the lock when I heard,

"Cammie?"

**OOOOH! Wonder who said Cammie? :) Kinda cliffy but I will upload some other time this week! REVIEW 4 THE LUV OF ZAMMIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! Thank you soo much 4 reviewing! I really appreciate it! o yah shoutout 2 Uknowiloveu for sayin she reviewed 4 the luv of zammie! U rule! Thx 4 reviewin! Anyways I don't have a lot 2 say 2day-not normal 4 my AN's! So-back 2 da story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gallagher girls. :'(**

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER:_

_I woke up early to go to Roseville Academy. I said goodbye to my parents as they drove away, and headed to my dorm. I had received my dorm room number and my key in the mail, so that made everything much quicker. I was putting my key into the lock when I heard,_

_"Cammie?"_

* * *

I turned around and instantly saw piercing green eyes and a wide smirk. Zach is at Roseville Academy.

"You signed up to go to Roseville Academy?" I asked Zach.

"Yeah, after Grant told me how much he liked it here," Zach said.

"Cool," I said awkwardly, knowing I was caught in my lie. He started suddenly walking closer to me, his smirk getting bigger. I gulped.

"I don't remember you telling me that you go here, did Cammie lie to me?" Zach asked me, acting shocked with his smirk still on his face.

"In my defense, you could've been a stalker!" I said as Zach got even closer.

"How long have you gone here?" He asked me.

"Since sixth grade, after Bex, my friend Macey, and I switched from Gallagher to here," I said. Zach opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time Bex came walking out of our room.

"Cam, you need to see the inside of our room! It's awesome!" Bex said to me, then turned and saw Zach. She smiled wide. "You guys seem busy, I'll talk to you later," She said as she winked and walked away.

"BEX!" I yelled at her. I was starting to run after her when Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He seemed to do that a lot, along with smirking.

"Wait a minute, this is your room?" Zach asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him. He smirked even bigger.

"Our room is right across from yours!" Zach exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and groaned. It was going to be one long year. I walked away and looked for Macey, since I hadn't seen her yet. I looked around near the entrance of the school when I suddenly saw pink bejeweled suitcases. I knew it had to be Macey! I looked next to the suitcases and saw jet black hair.

"Hey Mace!" I exclaimed with a grin on my face. Macey turned around and smiled.

"Hey Cam! How did the carnival go?" Macey asked me. I shook my head.

"Strangest thing ever. I'll explain once we are in our room," I said while heading to our room. Macey followed right behind me. Once we got to our room, Zach and some guy with brown hair and brown eyes were standing right outside of their room. Macey's jaw dropped.

"Nick! I haven't seen you in forever!" Macey exclaimed, hugging the guy with brown hair who was apparently Nick.

"Hey Macey! It's great to see you," Nick said while hugging Macey back. Zach grinned at me.

"Looks like our friends already know each other, Gallagher girl!" Zach exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a feeling that you're not going to let that whole situation go," I said. He smirked, and I rolled my eyes again. "Well, I need to start unpacking so bye Zach," I said as I pulled Macey with me.

"Bye Nick!" Macey exclaimed as I closed the door behind us. Our room was really big, with three queen sized beds, a huge bathroom, a sofa, a huge flat screen TV, a fridge, and so much more. Our room was so big because Macey was the senator's daughter. Her dad always makes sure that our room is super cool and amazing. Macey looked at me strangely.

"What's up Cam? Did you know that guy?" Macey asked me.

"Yes, I know him! He was the friend that Grant brought along at the carnival!" I explained. Macey looked confused, so I told her everything. Once I finished she was grinning huge.

"He totes likes you!" Macey exclaimed while sitting on her bed.

"So, how do you know Nick?" I asked Macey. She smiled as I said his name.

"Our parents were really close friends when we were younger, plus we lived right next to each other. They moved when I was 13, and we haven't seen them since," Macey said. Bex suddenly came walking in.

"I looked, and it looks like Zach, Grant, and Nick are across from us! Mace, I saw you have a reunion with Nick-any feelings for him?" Bex asked with raised eyebrows. Macey thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.

"It would be way too strange. Never going to happen," Macey said. I suddenly started craving a smoothie, so I decided to get one.

"I'm craving a smoothie-I'll be back in half an hour!" I exclaimed while heading out the door. I needed to get out of the room and get some fresh air. I was walking for only a minute when an arm was around my shoulders. I already knew it was Zach even before I looked because of his scent. He smelled of vanilla and soap, something I secretly liked about him. The rest of him was still annoying, no matter what.

"What do you want, Zach?" I asked in an annoyed tone. He smirked.

"What I want is for us to go on a date," Zach said. I rolled my eyes.

"Never going to happen. I'm sorry, but I don't have feelings for you, and I have to go," I said as I kept walking with his arm still around my shoulders. I tried to pull it off, but he wouldn't budge. I groaned.

"Wherever you're going can't be that important that I can't come with you. Where are you going?" Zach asked me.

"I'm craving a smoothie right now," I said while avoiding his eyes. There were only two things inviting about Zach-his scent and his eyes. I needed to avoid his eyes at all costs.

"Perfect! I'll come with you," Zach said while looking at me, waiting for my reply.

"I don't think that's-" I started while turning to look at Zach, but I stopped when I got lost in his eyes. They were such a piercing green color, it was almost impossible not to get lost in them. He smirked, knowing I got lost in his eyes. I shook my head and started to walk faster. He instantly started walking the same speed I did.

"You do realize that you're not going to get rid of me, right?" Zach asked me. I groaned.

"Fine, let's go then because I really need my smoothie," I said as I started walking even faster. Zach grabbed my hand and smirked. I got out of his grasp and kept walking. Suddenly as we were walking I saw Tina walking by and looking at us as we were approaching the tables in the food court. Yes, our school was so big that we have a food court. I had a feeling that Tina was going to start a lot of rumors about the two of us. I grabbed my smoothie, and Zach did the same. Once I sat down, Zach sat across from me.

"I'm never going to give up, not until you agree to go on a date with me," Zach said as I started to drink my smoothie. I was about to reply when someone sat next to me and put their arm around my shoulders. I turned and saw that it was Josh.

"Hey Cammie! I haven't seen you in forever! How was your summer?" Josh asked me with a smile on his face. I frowned and tensed up and Zach noticed. I didn't respond and saw Zach glaring at Josh. Josh looked confused. "Is this your boyfriend, Cammie?" Josh asked me. I ignored him and turned to walk away. I definitely needed some space.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later," I said to Zach as I got up and started walking away with my smoothie. I walked back to my room and unpacked until dinner. Once it was dinner time, Macey, Bex, and I walked down to get some pizza. Once we got our pizza, Bex sat across from me and Macey sat next to me. Shortly after we sat down, Grant, Zach, and Nick joined us. Grant sat next to Bex, Nick sat next to Macey, and Zach sat next to me.

"Hey Gallagher girl," Zach said.

"Hey," I replied simply. I wasn't in the mood for a conversation with Zach at all.

"Why did you suddenly leave earlier? Were you uncomfortable admitting that you want to date me to Jimmy?" Zach asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Zach, but I don't want to date you, and that was my ex-boyfriend Josh," I said to him. Zach's face softened once he heard me say that.

"Sorry Gallagher girl, I didn't know that. I wouldn't have brought it up," Zach said with a concerned look on his face. I shook it off like it was nothing.

"Don't worry about it," I said while half smiling at him.

"I will get you to admit your feelings at some point!" Zach exclaimed while trying to change the subject. Nick suddenly stopped talking to Macey and looked at Zach.

"Dude-are you and Cammie dating and you didn't tell me?" Nick asked. Zach smirked and put his arm around me.

"Yes, we've been keeping this a secret, but Cammie and I are dating!" Zach exclaimed. Macey spit out her water and everyone at our table was staring at us.

**DRAMA Y'ALL! Lol :P Well...REVIEW! Don't worry I'm not gonna do any of tht "10 reviews and I'll upload another chapter!" junk. I don't mind reviews, so if u wanna review then do it! Yah srry I'm probs not makin sense but REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I really wanted 2 upload another chapter during the week, but I was volunteering and I couldn't find the time 2 upload another chapter :/ I have already typed up 2 chapter 7, but I realized that the way the story was going wasn't going 2 last very long all and wouldn't be half as long, so I had 2 edit the whole entire thing! Ik it would have been easy 2 just upload the chapter during the week since all I would have 2 do was upload it without having 2 type or anything, but I decided 2 edit the whole thing b4 uploading another chapter! I am (hopefully) going to be back to uploading at least twice a week! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I luv you guys sooo much! Ik this kind of plot has been done many times, and I wasn't originally going to make a story like this due to the fact tht it has been done soo many times b4, but I started writing this when i went on vacation, and a whole story plot came 2 me! I decided y not put it on fanfiction? So ya srry I started rambling! Now 2 da story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls.**

I rolled my eyes and took Zach's arm off of me. "We are not dating, don't listen to Zach," I said to clear everything up. Macey gave me a look that said 'We are still talking about this later' and I nodded. We ate most of the meal in silence after that. I finished first and left the table by myself. Zach finished right after I did and he caught up to me as we were walking back to our rooms.

"I have an idea-let's go on a date!" Zach said as we were walking back. I shook my head.

"I don't have any feelings for you," I said, avoiding his eyes and hoping that he would get the idea that I wasn't interested. He grabbed my hands gently and pulled me towards him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have feelings for me," Zach said softly.

"I don't like you," I said while looking him in the eyes. Zach was too annoying and persistent for me to like him. Zach smirked and walked away.

"I will get you to admit your feelings at some point Gallagher girl, trust me," Zach said as he went to his room. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to fall for his trap. I got into my room and closed the door behind me. I jumped on my bed and threw my head on my pillow. Zach was driving me nuts with his persistency. Suddenly Macey came walking in.

"So, are you and Zach together or not?" Macey asked me.

"We aren't together! I don't like him that way and I never will. Are you and Nick together?" I asked.

"Nope, and I thought we went over this already!" Macey exclaimed.

"Well I know we already went over Zach and I!" I exclaimed. Bex came walking in.

"Grant is such an amazing guy," Bex said as she flopped onto her bed. I laughed.

"Somebody is in loooove!" I sang. Bex threw her pillow at me.

"Yeah, and by somebody, you mean you! You can't deny your feelings for a certain ZACH GOODE!" Bex exclaimed and yelled the last part. I rolled my eyes.

"He won't go away! Every time I leave the room alone, he "coincidentally" shows up at the same time! It's so annoying!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Macey and I think that you should agree to go out with him. He is super-hot and is really popular, and this is only his first day here!" Bex exclaimed. I shook my head.

"I don't have feelings for him, and I never will. End of story," I said. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I looked to see who it was. Zach. I threw my phone on the floor and left it there.

"Whoa Cam, who is it?" Macey asked me.

"Zach! He's so annoying! I just want some time alone without him disrupting my peace!" I exclaimed.

"I think that at some point you will realize that Zach can be nice and you two will go out, fall in love, get married, and have a family!" Macey exclaimed. I was horrified.

"First off-EW! And second-slow down, girl! We aren't even out of high school yet and I definitely do NOT plan on dating Zach EVER," I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Cam, we see the way he looks at you. We think he really is in love with you, and it's not a joke to him. He may be sort of annoying with him constantly asking you out all the time, but I think that you should give him a chance," Bex said. I shook my head.

"Sorry guys, but Zach isn't my type," I said as I laid down on my bed while looking at the ceiling.

"Then what is your type? Cheating backstabbing jerks?" Macey asked me with her arms crossed. That comment upset me, so I walked out the door without saying another word. I walked outside and sat in the grass. Finally I had some peaceful time to myself. I suddenly felt someone sit right next to me. I looked over, hoping it wasn't Zach. It turned out to be Josh.

"Hey Cammie," Josh said.

"Hi," I said with a bored tone. I didn't want to talk to Josh and on top of that I was so sick of Zach, so I was having a great first day

"So do you like Zach?" Josh asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's none of your business. You should get back to your girlfriend right now," I told Josh. He walked away while looking sad. I turned my back to him and headed back to my room. The reason I was so harsh to Josh was because we dated for a year until I found out that he had been cheating on me with Dee Dee. It took me about a month to get over him, but now I couldn't stand him. I knew that when Macey said those words earlier she was trying to protect me, but it hurt to realize reality. Ever since Josh cheated on me I haven't been the same when it came to dating. Before if a guy asked me out and I thought he wasn't the worst person in the world I would go out with them. Now I was afraid to fall in love again. I knew it sounded really cliché to be afraid to fall in love, but it was the truth. I was so sick of the overwhelming day that I went to bed right after I got back. It was I didn't care how early it was, I was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

I woke up early in the morning and decided to get ready for the day. We had a week left until classes officially begun to allow ourselves to get used to the school and get our things moved in. I put on a cute purple tank top and some jean shorts, brushed my hair, and put on some makeup before I headed out the door. I made sure not to wake Macey and Bex since it was still early in the morning. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to wander around until I thought of something. No one was awake at the time, so I spent about an hour or so walking until Bex joined me. We were heading to get some breakfast when Tina came up to us looking like she was going to explode from excitement.

"OMG GUYS! ZACH JUST ASKED ME OUT! I wasn't expecting this at all! I honestly thought he liked you, Cammie, but apparently I was wrong!..." Tina exclaimed but I started to zone out after a little bit.

**Yup. That's the chapter, y'all! OMG MARRY YOU BY BRUNO MARS IS STUCK IN MY HEAD! DON'T KNOW WHY!**

**IT'S A GREAT STORY!**

**YOU'RE LOOKING 4 SOMETHING NICE 2 DO!**

**HEY PERSON!**

**I THINK THT U SHOULD REVIEW! **

**yup i don't have a life and tht wuz my version of part of the song! yup so REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating sooner-my week was cray cray! Ik I failed really bad with the whole update-twice-a-week thing. Oh well, if I remember I will update on Wednesdays and one day on the weekend! I really don't have a lot to say-which is surprisingly shocking since normally I have the LONGEST A.N.'s, but yeah! Here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. D:**

* * *

As I was pretending to be listening to Tina blabbing on about how Zach liked her, I looked ahead and saw Zach smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to walk away from Tina and head to breakfast. Once I got some breakfast I sat down and started to eat. As soon as I started eating, Bex joined me.

"Wow, I'm not surprised that Zach asked Tina out. He's obviously trying to make you jealous," Bex said while drinking some water. I stopped eating after she said that.

"No he isn't! He just asked her out because he likes her. The whole following me around and asking me out was completely a joke," I said while looking around. Bex scoffed.

"Suuuure. Whatever you want to think," Bex said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast. Macey finally came to breakfast and Bex and Macey stayed while I walked back to my room. As I was walking back, I ran into Zach in the hallway.

"Gallagher girl, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Zach exclaimed.

"We saw each other last night, and don't hurt Tina. I could definitely see you break her heart," I said. Zach smirked, and crossed his arms.

"What makes you think I will break her heart? Is someone jealous?" Zach asked me while stepping closer to me.

"Nope. Not at all. I just don't want Tina to be hurt," I said as I crossed my arms.

"I think someone is jealous!" Zach exclaimed while getting even closer so that his face was inches away from mine.

"I don't have time for this argument, so goodbye," I said as I turned on my heel and walked away. I walked right to my room and sat in a chair. Why her, of all people! I wasn't jealous, but angry he purposely chose her. I knew it would be a great thing for them to be together so he wouldn't bother me, at least. I was totally right. The next three days we didn't talk to each other. At all. The creepy part was I secretly felt a little bit lonely those three days without him bothering me. We now only had three days left until school started up. I was walking outside of our room when Zach and Josh came up to me. Josh beat Zach and pushed Zach out of the way. Zach glared as soon as Josh started talking.

"Hey Cammie! Do you want to hang out today?" Josh asked me. Zach clenched his jaw and had his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white. I ignored his fury and accepted Josh's offer. I knew I couldn't stand Josh, but this was payback for hurting Tina. He hadn't hurt her yet, but I knew that he was going to really soon. If Zach was going to bother me, then two could play at that game. As soon as Zach walked away, I turned back to look at Josh.

"So…"I said as I looked at Josh. He smiled at me and got closer.

"Let's get back together!" Josh exclaimed. I shook my head and pushed him away.

"No, I don't want to get back together. This was a mistake, I should have known you would only do this to try and get back together with me. I got to go," I said as I walked back to my room. I decided not to do much that day, so I read and organized my things until around 7:00. I was reading a magazine on my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Cam?" Zach asked me. As I looked into his eyes, I saw sadness and anger hidden in them. It was clear he didn't want anyone to see how he felt. I nodded and allowed Zach to enter my room. I sat down on our sofa and Zach sat down next to me. He looked really angry.

"Why Jimmy of all people?! I would've been fine if it had been Nick or even Grant! Buy why him?" Zach asked me with confusion in his eyes. Every time I looked at his eyes the emotion hiding behind them was changing.

"His name is Josh, and why do you care? You should be with your girlfriend right now," I said as I crossed my arms. Zach shook his head.

"She gets boring sometimes. I care because I hate Jimmy, duh!" Zach exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, how about you and I go out on a date?" Zach asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"You have a girlfriend, and I don't think she would be thrilled to hear you asking me out," I said as I got up and leaned against the wall. Zach got up as well and stepped closer to me.

"So if Tina were out of the picture I'm guessing it would be a yes?" Zach asked me as he came closer. I looked up for a minute, hoping for something to get me or of the situation. By the time I looked back all I saw was green. Zach's face was right near mine, and it was only an inch away.

"Ummm no, it would be a n-no," I stuttered as I got lost in his beautiful-EW! I meant disgusting-green eyes. He got closer, and I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't stop him. He smirked as he was only a centimeter away; obviously he knew he had won. His lips brushed mine as I snapped out of the trance and pushed him away.

"No Zach, this can't happen. You have a girlfriend, and I'm not interested," I said as I sat back down on a couch in the room. Zach sat down next to me.

"You know you want me, Cam. Don't deny it. You would've pushed me away long before we got even that close. I have a deal. How about you kiss me, and if it truly means nothing then you can pull away and say that to my face," Zach said. I shook my head.

"No, that's wrong. You are with Tina now," I said as Zach came closer and I kept moving farther away on the couch.

"It's just a kiss, and if you truly don't have feelings for me then it won't mean a thing anyways," Zach said as if it were something that was obvious. I kept moving away as he kept moving closer until I hit the back of the sofa. Zach moved super close to me and put his hand under my chin to make me look at him. He started leaning in, and I instantly got lost in his eyes and surrendered. Zach smirked as he realized that I wasn't going to resist. Our lips were a centimeter apart when the door suddenly opened to Bex. We instantly jumped apart, and Bex looked shocked as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Sorry Zach, but I'm not going to kiss you," I said as I got off of the sofa and decided to go back to my magazine.

"I know you feel something, Gallagher Girl. You will admit it at some point," Zach said as he started to get up and walk out of the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as started looking at my magazine. I was hoping he wasn't going to go tell Bex that we were together. Zach smirked for the millionth time and stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"To break up with Tina so you can realize that you want me," Zach said as he walked out the door backwards, still looking at me. I sighed and looked at my magazine. About ten minutes later I went to the lounge to watch some TV when Josh came in the room and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hey Cammie! Will you go out with me?" Josh asked. WHY DO TWO ANNOYING GUYS HAVE TO LIKE ME AT THE SAME TIME?!

* * *

**Yup! That is the chapter! Guess what? Y'all should REVIEW! FIRST REVIEWER GETS A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy guys! I'm sooo sorry for disappearing on you guys-i was on two back-to-back vacations and uploading chapters sort of slipped from my mind-then afterwards my family that am really close to came to visit and I don't get to see them very often at all, so I had to spend the most time I could with them! Ik it's not an excuse, but I was pretty busy! Anyways, I am here now! **

**I HAVE A QUESTION:**

**Do you guys want shorter chapters but quicker updates or longer chapters with slower updates? Let me know in a review and I will give you a shoutout!**

**OH YEAH! BTW I PROMISED IN THE LAST CHAPTER THT THE FIRST REVIEWER WOULD GET A SHOUTOUT SO...**

**SHOUTOUT TO XxHopexX ! THX 2 EVERY1 4 REVIEWING! ON 2 DA STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls.**

* * *

**PREVIOUS_ CHAPTER**_

_"Hey Cammie! Will you go out with me?" Josh asked. WHY DO TWO ANNOYING GUYS HAVE TO LIKE ME AT THE SAME TIME?!_

I heard footsteps behind me but decided to ignore them.

"No way, Josh. You're a jerk," I said as I got off of the sofa.

"You like Zach, right?" Josh asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said before-that is none of your business. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone," I said as Josh got up. Josh rolled his eyes walked away. I didn't feel bad because he hurt me. I felt that he deserved it. Zach suddenly appeared and sat down next to me with a smirk on his face. Oh, no. He was the one I heard behind me when the conversation with Josh first started. I faced Zach as he faced me.

"You turned him down because of me-aww Gallagher girl, I'm so touched," Zach said as he put his hand to his heart.

"No, I rejected him because he is a jerk," I said as I playfully hit Zach. Zach caught my hand and pulled me towards him gently.

"I'm sorry Gallagher girl, he's a jerk," Zach said as he gently pulled me into a hug. I normally would've pulled away, but I really needed a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head in his neck. He smiled-that's right, smiled not smirked and pulled me in closer.

"For once you aren't pulling away," Zach said as he put his head on top of mine.

"Well I just had to deal with my ex-boyfriend so I need a hug, and no one else is here so you're the only person I can hug right now," I said as I pulled myself closer to him. His warm embrace was giving me comfort that I needed. Zach smiled even bigger and didn't want to pull away anytime soon.

"I'm glad I dumped Tina now," Zach said as he kept me in his warm embrace. I looked him in the eyes.

"You dumped Tina?" I asked curiously.

"Tina is so obnoxious and is full of herself. I swear, the only reason she even wanted to date me was for attention. It didn't matter anyways because I didn't have any feelings for her," Zach said.

"Then why did you date Tina?" I asked Zach. He was really confusing me. He smirked at me.

"I think you can figure out why, Gallagher girl," Zach said as he let go of me. He walked away and went to his room. I decided to go to my room too. As soon as I got into the room Bex opened her mouth to start asking questions. I stopped her before she could start.

"Nothing happened, he just wanted me to kiss him and then say to his face that I didn't have feelings for him, but obviously I don't. We didn't kiss anyways," I said before Bex could ask anything.

"Then why did I see you two hugging for like minutes in the lounge?" Bex asked me with a smile on her face.

"I had to deal with Josh wanting me back today, Zach found out, and I needed someone to hug me. He was the only one in the room, so I hugged him," I said. Bex nodded, and Macey suddenly came in the room looking happy and threw herself on her bed.

"I love this school!" Macey exclaimed. Bex and I looked at each other and smiled, knowing that Nick was the reason that Macey was so happy.

"I'm guessing you and Nick are together now?" Bex asked. Macey instantly sat up after she heard what Bex said.

"No! We aren't together! That would just be weird!" Macey said as Bex and I rolled our eyes at Macey being in denial.

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm so confused! Zach said he didn't even like Tina when he was dating her, and when I asked why he dated her, he said 'I think you can figure out why'! I don't get why he would date her if he didn't even like her!" I exclaimed. Bex and Macey both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Cam, it's sooo obvious! He dated Tina to make you jealous! It's not that hard to figure out, Cam!" Macey exclaimed as she gave me a look that said 'duh!' Bex nodded. I shook my head and went to bed.

* * *

*Next Morning*

I woke up to the girls all getting ready. I got up and got ready without really talking a lot. I guess I was still confused from yesterday. Once I finished, I walked down to breakfast. As soon as I sat down, Grant sat across from me.

"I heard that you and Zach are together now," Grant said as Zach sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I rolled my eyes and shook his arm off.

"You heard wrong. Zach and I aren't together. He is still just as persistent as he was before," I said. Zach smirked at me. Looks like the nice comforting side of Zach was gone for good and his cocky side came back. Tina walked by as if nothing had happened yesterday, like she didn't care at all that Zach had broken her heart in such a short amount of time. I decided that it was best to forget what had happened the day before. All of it.

"So Gallagher girl, how about we go on a date?" Zach asked me. I got up, ready to leave.

"Nope. Has anybody told you that you are the most annoying person ever? Because you are," I said as I turned to walk away. Before I completely turned I noticed a bit of sadness in Zach's eyes but decided to ignore it. I walked around for a little bit in one of the lounge areas until I saw Nick looking a little bit upset.

"What's up Nick?" I asked him.

"Oh, hey Cam. It's nothing, trust me," Nick said as he looked up at me. I instantly saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Nick, please tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't tell anyone," I told him as I put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"I realized that I really like Macey. The only issue is that I know she doesn't like me, and I still can't get over her. I don't know what to do," Nick said with a sad expression on his face.

"Macey has been acting a little suspicious whenever your name pops up. There is a chance that she might like you back, but I'm not completely sure. Just whatever you do, don't give up," I said as I started slowly backing away. Since I was walking backwards I didn't realize that Zach was right behind me and I ran into him.

"Great advice, now I know for sure you don't want me to give up," Zach said as he smirked. I was getting so sick of Zach!

"You know what Zach, just give up!" I exclaimed. Everybody in the lounge stopped talking and turned to look at us-awkward! I walked away before anything else awkward could happen. I went to a different lounge and grabbed a book and read until lunch. I grabbed lunch and took it to my room because I didn't want to see Zach at all, and I wasn't taking any chances. Once I finished lunch, Bex and Macey came back to our room.

"OMG GUESS WHO JUST ASKED ME OUT!" Macey exclaimed. I smiled.

"Did Nick finally ask you out?" I asked. Macey nodded with a confused face.

"Yeah! Did you know that he liked me?" Macey asked me. I nodded.

"We were talking at breakfast because he was sad because he didn't think that you liked him," I said.

"You should've told me girl! Have you been in the room since before lunch? I didn't see you at lunch. Did something happen? Zach didn't seem like himself at lunch either," Macey said while thinking.

"I ate here because Zach is driving me nuts and I needed some space from him-why would he not be acting like himself?" I asked.

"Probably because you weren't there. That's just what I'm assuming," Macey said with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and left the room. I wanted to get away from anything involving Zach, so I decided that I would go up to the roof of the school. Few people knew how to get to the roof, but I was one of them. The only people that knew how to get up to the roof were Bex, Macey, and Grant. Knowing Grant, he probably forgot about how to get here since he didn't come up there often. As soon as I got to the top and walked onto the roof I noticed that there was someone already up here. It was some boy, but it didn't look like Grant. As soon as I got closer, I realized who it was. It was Zach. The last person I had wanted to see. I walked out and decided that I would still be on the roof, but I would be far away from him. As soon as I sat down on the opposite side of the roof, I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Hey, Gallagher girl," Zach said as he sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes and decided not to say much.

"Hi," I said while not wanting to start a conversation. He smirked right away.

"I decided to get back together with Tina after I realized how much I missed her," Zach said while looking at me. I looked at him with a confused face.

"Well then…hope it goes well with you two," I said while still being confused. I got up and walked away again. It didn't make much sense that he broke up with her yet now they are back together again. I wondered if it was because I told him to give up. When I was deep in thought I ran into something hard, but before I could fall, strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes to find beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking at me. The guy helped me stand up and let go of me.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the guy said to me. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said as I smiled at him. He was really cute! He wasn't too tall and wasn't too short, had brown hair that swept to the side, and was really hot! I preferred green eyes, but brown eyes were cute too_! Haha, you just admitted that you like green eyes better._ EW! NO! I couldn't think about Zach that way!

"I'm Jordan-how about I buy you a smoothie to make up for it?" Jordan asked me. As soon as he asked that anything involving Zach left my mind. I smiled and nodded. Jordan seemed like an easy way to stop thinking about the annoying Zach, so I realized that I probably was going to like him. We finished our smoothies, and talked for a long time. It was so easy to talk to Jordan, and I was really glad I ran into him! After a while, I looked at my phone and it said 10:00!

"Sorry Jordan, but I probably should get back. It's already 10 'o'clock! Thanks for buying me a smoothie. I had fun," I said as I got up to head back to my room. He smiled and nodded.

"We should hang out again sometime," Jordan said as he got up too. We walked back to my room together while talking and laughing. As we got to my room, Zach was in the hallway while glaring at Jordan. Jordan quietly said bye and quickly walked away after seeing Zach. Once Jordan was gone, I glared at Zach.

"What's your problem, Zach?" I asked him with my arms crossed. He crossed his arms as well, and it looked like there was sadness again in his eyes.

"What's going on between you and Jordan?" Zach demanded. I finally understood what was going on-he was angry that I was with Jordan.

"He is my friend and you just scared him off! How do you know Jordan?" I asked him. He started to look even angrier.

"Stay away from Jordan-trust me," Zach said while getting closer to me. I started to get angry-he should mind his own business!

"You don't control me, Zach! It's my life and Jordan is a really nice guy!" I exclaimed. I looked at Zach's hands, and the knuckles were white from clenching his fists. Zach shook his head while looking at me.

"You don't get it, Gallagher girl! I'm trying to protect you and you're getting mad!" Zach exclaimed. I was done with Zach and was sick of him trying to control my life!

"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I exclaimed with anger. Zach got even angrier, if that was even possible.

"FINE! WHEN YOU GET HURT DON'T COME TO ME FOR COMFORT!" Zach yelled.

"YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WOULD COME TO FOR COMFORT!" I exclaimed as I went into my room and slammed the door shut. Two seconds later I heard Zach slam his door shut. As soon as I heard his door slam, I knew we were in a fight and we probably wouldn't be talking for a long time. Whatever kind of friendship we had was gone. Macey and Bex apparently were out somewhere probably with Nick and Grant, so I decided to watch a movie by myself. I hate drama.

* * *

**YUP THTS THE CHAPTER! REVIEW! THE FIRST REVIEWER GETS A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
